unfinished_unnamedfandomcom-20200214-history
Senic Order
The Senic Order is a country located in Southwestern Continent 1. It is the third largest country in the world by land area at over thirteen million square kilometers. Posessing one of the longest coastlines in the world. The second largest by population with over 200 million citizens. The Order boasts the largest military force in the world at around 1.5 million active duty soldiers. Complemented by a reserve force of around 3.5 million. It is considered one of the world's super powers along with Nabaefan and Unnamed Third Power. It is also sometimes jokingly called "The Puppet Order" due the amount of "Protectorates" under Senic rule. The Order's economy is the third largest in the world by overall GDP, and fourth by GDP per capita. The extensive coastline has allowed a massive fishing industry to crop up within the country. The central territories are home to large quantities of natural resources. History Early History Main Article: Early Senic History Main Article: Senic Feudal Era The Senic people are among the oldest ethnic groups. Their early civilization arose before any other around them. Archaeological evidence suggests that these early groups were highly factionalized, territorial, and sedentary. The Earliest records are from around 6,000 years ago in Region, the same region where the modern capital is located. However documents remain scarce until around 3,000 years ago when the royal houses had emerged and established themselves as governing bodies in the region. The remaining 3,000 years of history are incredibly well documented. This era is now referred to as the Senic Feudal Era, in spite of being rather peaceful. The Order History Main Article: History of the Senic Order The Senic order was proclaimed after a long bloody period of conquest by a single royal house. After this period of war a new united entity emerged. In the immediate aftermath the country of Skivia was violently brought into the Senic sphere of influence. Creating a cold war with the also young Nuvian Confederation Agreement. This simultaneously brought the fledgling country together, and established The Order as a regional power. Following it's explosive entrance onto the world stage a period of rapid growth followed. Soon it became obvious that The Order was soon to become the world's third superpower. Using this influence it established itself as the center piece of economic practices in the south of Continent 1. Those who it could not control through economy were crushed under the might of the military. Until another rising star made a bid for the powerhouse of the south. Government Governance Main Article: Senic Monarchy The central government consists of the Monarch and their immediate cabinet of advisers. Most power lies within the hands of the monarch, though in certain cases the advisers can overrule the say of the monarch. The old royal houses exist nominally as administrative units. With the old nobles generally having a seat as a regional bureaucrat. All real power in country has been consolidated within the central government. The central government controls the appointment of all regional government officials. Military Main Article: Senic Armed Forces The military is divided into the Army and Navy. Consisting of well over 1 million active personnel, and over 3 million reserve. Both branches are their respective largest in the world. With The Order's military budget also being the largest in the world, account for roughly 500 billion (39%) of total expenditure. Foreign Relations The Order is recognized as the successor state to the previous monarchies. In spite of this it did not inherit all the previous treaties held by each of these states. Though its new influence has placed it as one of the geopolitical poles. The Senic sphere is a geopolitical phenomenon consisting of The Senic Order itself and it's many protectorates. It is not technically a single alliance, nor a single unified entity, but is generally treated as such in the politics of most countries outside the sphere. In reality it is a net of interwoven treaties and economic dependencies that have necessitated a need for closely knit political goals. Outside of the sphere The Order enjoys mostly friendly relations with other countries. Though a cold war exists between The Order and the Nuvian Confederation, due the occupation of Senic occupation of Skivia. A non-aggression pact between the two nations exists, but both countries suspect the other will break it at the first opportunity. Economy The Order's economy is almost exclusively run within it's sphere of influence. With each client state generally being dependent on The Order for at least one aspect of it's own economy. The Order is the largest exporter of military equipment, though it only exports equipment to its client states. Fishing and other food exports are another large aspect of the economy. One of the largest importers of Senic food products is in fact Nabaefan. Culture The fractured past and geographic diversity of the Senic region created a degree of regional cultural flavor. Each region still maintains some form of unique cultural aspects in spite of the unified laws and culture of the new regime. Modern Culture Main Articles: Senic Fashion, Senic Cuisine, Senic Traditions Traditional clothing is largely Gothic. Women are expected to wear long frilly dresses, and men to wear formal suit jackets. Clothing also varies by occupation, for example, a politician will be expected to have more expensive and elaborate clothing, than those of a lower rank. When employed in industries such as fishing and factory work clothing will likely not be elaborate, and instead be a more functional outfit. Variation between regions also exists, however most citizens of The Order have copied the styling of the capital. Cuisine also varies depending on the region. The coastline understandably having a seafood heavy cuisine. Cuisine in the inland regions consists largely of cash crops and livestock. Classical Senic views on men and women can be summarized as; the man is the worker and the leader, while the woman is the thinker and the caretaker. This is not a hierarchical relationship, however. Women are generally considered the greatest scientists and have been responsible for most technologies originating from the region. However, these breakthroughs would be impossible and pointless if the men were not able to put them to practical use. The lines between these roles are also not as black and white as they may seem. It is not uncommon to see politicians with a female adviser, as they are considered to be "the thinker". Or to have a man working in the scientific field in a more active experimental role. Geography Topography The majority of land area in the Order is covered by temperate rainforests. It is also incredibly flat having no mountain ranges. Possessing the longest coastline bordering The Ocean and the Nuvian Straight. Biodiversity The rainforests are home to a large range of species. Including several species of three toed horses, cats, and birds. The climate also allowed for the proliferation of pest insects, and other bug species.